Ao seu alcance
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Hinata era uma princesa amaldiçoada, presa no alto de sua torre.[V Desafio MRS]


_**- Ao seu alcance -**_

Era uma vez uma família, que morava em um reino muito distante.

Esta família, porém, não era como as outras; ela carregava consigo a tradição de centenas de anos, nem sempre passados com alegria, e muitas vezes com desgosto. Aquela era uma tradição tão forte que a família já não era uma família, era um clã.

As pessoas daquela família carregavam em seu material genético uma peculiaridade que os destacavam; peculiaridade essa que para alguns era uma bênção, e para outros uma maldição.

O nome daquela família era Hyuuga. E o que os mantinha unidos – e que os manteria até o fim dos dias – era a sua inerente peculiaridade genética, o Byakugan.

Visão ilimitada. Um dom que todo Hyuuga possuía.

Desde muito cedo os membros da família eram preparados para despertar o Byakugan. Raros eram os casos de alguém que não o fazia, tão raros que era fácil simplesmente esquecê-los.

O clã Hyuuga era divida em duas partes, a família Principal, e a família Secundária. A divisão fora o meio encontrado pelos fundadores do clã para organizar melhor a família, fazendo do primogênito do líder do clã membro da família Principal, e dos que viriam depois dele membros da família Secundária. Era uma questão de hierarquia. E mesmo que com o tempo aquele método ficasse antiquado, ele nunca deixou de ser usado.

Quando o primogênito da família Principal atingia os três anos, um membro da família Secundária era escolhido para protegê-lo. Atando, daquele jeito, os laços de sangue que os Hyuuga dividiam, impedindo a família Secundária de trair a Principal, e assegurando sua segurança.

Era-lhe dada a marca de sua maldição; a maldição de pertencer ao clã Hyuuga.

O selo não fora feito para matar, apesar de ser a capacidade de produzir esse efeito, e sim para lembrar aos membros da família Secundária a sua posição perante a família Principal.

Desse modo, era quase inevitável que os membros da família Secundária odiassem os da Principal.

Até que um dia frio de inverno nasceu a herdeira da família Principal.

Uma menina.

Alguém que nunca sucederia a liderança do clã Hyuuga, e ainda abriria as portas para que um estranho tomasse o controle de um dos clãs mais nobres e tradicionais de toda Konoha.

Ela era uma princesa com uma maldição. Uma que não deixava feridas, apenas seqüelas.

Ela, que nascera pequena e que chorava como se suspirasse.

"_Neji-nii-san_, _você gostaria de ir comigo ao..._?"

Ela, que era desprezada pela família Principal por não poder carregar o nome Hyuuga à diante, e odiada pela Secundária pelo simples fato de existir.

"_Hoje não, Hinata-sama_."

Ela, que fora trancada no alto da mais alta torre, de onde não havia portas ou escadas, apenas uma pequena janela do alto por onde ela observava a vida que corria lá embaixo.

Sua maldição era a mais terrível de todas, ver a vida que corria ao seu redor, sem nunca poder tomar parte nela.

Cinco anos depois, quando nasceu a outra criança na família Principal, não houve o mesmo alarde.

Era apenas outra menina.

Seu destino era ver seus filhos como membros da família Secundária, fadada a servir a irmã até o dia de sua morte.

Era estranho ver como a família Hyuuga determinava o destino de seus membros antes mesmo que eles tomassem consciência do mundo.

Mas era assim que as coisas eram.

"_Hinata_!_ Sua postura era errada_. _Arrume o posicionamento de seus pés_."

Em meio a uma família dividida pela tradição, a pequena princesa cresceu trancafiada no alto de sua torre, sem nunca saber o que havia abaixo de sua janela.

Seu destino também já estava traçado. Ela não iria longe na carreira ninja, apenas o suficiente para não manchar a reputação dos Hyuuga como o melhor clã de Konoha, e logo teria que abandonar a vida de kunoichi para poder se casar e produzir o próximo herdeiro do clã.

Ela estaria para sempre trancada no alto de sua torre.

"_Neji-nii-san_! _Dessa vez você conta e eu me escondo_!"

Esperando o dia em que a bruxa chamaria seu nome, e roubasse suas esperanças de liberdade.

"_Neji-nii-san_! _Vamos brincar amanhã de novo_?"

Aquela era a sua maldição.

"_Neji-nii-san_! _Você consegue me alcançar_?"

Aquele era o seu destino.

Ela foi inscrita na Academia Ninja, sabendo que não deveria exceder seus limites, como entrar em uma batalha sabendo que sairia derrotado.

E a princesa não poderia deixar de pensar se era verdade o que sua família pensava dela; se ela era fraca como eles a descreviam.

Conformada com seu destino, a princesa percorreu o caminho que os outros traçaram para ela. Ela aprendia com facilidade, nunca teve problemas com a teoria das técnicas e procedimentos ninjas. Seu único problema eram aqueles que estavam do lado de fora de sua torre; aqueles que viviam a vida despreocupadamente.

Os sussurros, os olhares, os gestos. Todos pareciam ter medo do sobrenome dela, tanto que não ousavam se aproximar. Alguns até tentavam, mas acabavam desistindo na metade do caminho.

E cada vez mais ela se via isolada, ela sentia que sua torre ficava cada vez mais alta, mais inalcançável.

Ela não ousava levantar os olhos, tinha medo de ver o medo que as pessoas sentiam quando olhavam para os seus olhos sem cor.

E assim ela foi afundando cada vez mais; perdida dentro de si mesma sem mais saber o que fazer; deixando-se levar pelo caminho já traçado à sua frente; caindo cada vez mais na maldição que o nome Hyuuga impunha a ela.

"_Naruto_!_ Você está atrasado de novo_!"

Aquele dia, ocasionalmente, ela levantou o rosto. Aquele dia, a princesa cantava baixo em sua janela. Aquele dia, mudou o resto da sua vida.

"_Iruka-sensei_!_ A culpa não é minha se a privada entupiu_!"

Uma onda de risadas seguiu as palavras do garoto, que parecia não se importar, ou talvez se sentindo estimulado por elas. Alguns colegas mais próximos comentavam que era típico dele, que o professor deveria ter imaginado, que ele não sabia mentir.

Mas ela simplesmente ficou ali, olhando para ele, sem falar nada, sem pensar nada. Ela via claramente que a barra da camisa dele estava molhada, e como ele parecia ofegante, e mesmo assim ela não o defendeu; não elevou a voz para dizer absolutamente nada.

Porque se ela fizesse algum som, o feitiço se desfaria e o aquele príncipe lhe daria as costas, apenas confirmando seu destino solitário no alto de sua torre.

Mas o feitiço não foi desfeito; ela ainda estava aprisionada no alto de sua torre, observando o mundo lá embaixo, mas agora havia alguém que, lá de baixo, olhava para o alto, mesmo sem saber o que havia no alto da torre.

Ela via em Naruto o que ela própria poderia ser se conseguisse se desfazer da maldição dos Hyuuga; ela se esforçou tanto para acreditar que ele era a pessoa responsável por todas as mudanças de sua vida, que nem ao menos percebeu que ele não fizera absolutamente nada; que fora ela quem dera os primeiros passos.

A princesa via uma imagem irreal de uma pessoa que ela admirava, colocando nele todas as qualidades que ela própria gostaria de ter.

Ela fantasiou. Involuntariamente a princípio, mas intencionalmente após um tempo, tentando esconder os defeitos de Naruto sob camadas de fantasia.

Sem perceber que isso a afastava dele cada vez mais.

_"Naruto-kun, você consegue me alcançar?"_

Ela sonhava com um príncipe encantado, que não exisitia.

E assim o tempo foi passando, e a princesa dos Hyuuga sabia que em pouco tempo, ela teria que deixar a Academia para terminar sua educação em casa.

Faltava pouco tempo até que ela sucumbisse perante a hegemonia de seu clã; para que sua única janela para o mundo exterior fosse fechada para sempre. E tudo o que ela precisava fazer era... falhar.

Falhando, ela acabava com suas possibilidades de entrar para a carreira ninja, sem destruir (_muito_) a imagem dos Hyuuga.

No caso dela a falha era uma conseqüência previsível. Todos viam que ela não possuía o talento para ser uma ninja, era tido como certa sua incapacidade. Alguém como ela nunca chegaria ao nível de um genin.

Mas ela chegou; impulsionada por seus dois colegas de time, ela chegou a essa colocação.

Pela primeira vez a princesa estava dando os primeiros passos em um caminho que seu clã não esperava. E ela se sentia orgulhosa; orgulhosa de ter tido a coragem de desafiar as regras que haviam lhes sido impostas desde o primeiro dia.

O clã não previra isso, assim como a montanha não prevê que o vento possa desestabilizar sua tranqüilidade. E só o que as ações da princesa conseguiram foi atrair ainda mais a ira do clã.

Nada mudava o fato de que ela teria que deixar a vida ninja.

"_Eu sou Yuuhi Kurenai_,_ vim pedir permissão para treinar Hinata_. _Ela é a sucessora do clã Hyuuga_, _e muitas das missões que os genins são responsáveis podem causar mortes_."

Atrasar seu destino era inútil.

"_Faça o que quiser com ela_."

E mesmo assim ela tentava; tentava colocar certa distância era o presente e o futuro inevitável, desesperando-se a cada ação falha que cometia, porquê cada vez que ela se provava fraca demais para um ninja ela se aproximava mais de seu destino.

A bruxa já chamava seu nome lá de baixo, e ela já não conseguia mais ignorá-la. Mais do que nunca ela precisava que seu príncipe estivesse por perto, mostrando que ela não precisava obedecer à bruxa; que ela não precisava deixá-la subir.

Mas a bruxa estava ficando impaciente, impulsionada pelo sucesso que seu primo fazia como ninja; sucesso esse que contrastava gritantemente com suas falhas.

Neji era o ninja perfeito. E ela era menos do que a sombra dele.

Ele nunca escondeu o quanto odiava a prima; nunca deixou de vê-la como a criança mimada, cercada de privilégios, da família Principal. Ele a culpava por seu destino triste que acometera tanto ele quanto seu pai. E de certa forma ele estava certo.

Hinata perdera muito tempo no alto de sua torre, apenas observando o desenrolar da vida lá embaixo, sem nunca tentar descer por conta própria. Desse modo ela influenciara, indiretamente, o sofrimento de seu primo.

Ele agora a olhava com o Byakugan ativo, a frieza de seus olhos mantida por anos de sofrimento ininterrupto; aquilo não era apenas uma final da segunda fase do Exame Chuunin, aquilo era um confronto de verdades não declaradas; de laços rompidos que apenas a tradição mantinha.

Neji não podia mais alcançá-la, ele nunca pôde.

Naruto também não poderia, ele mal a conhecia.

Ela estava aprisionada no alto daquela torre para sempre, vendo a bruxa subir com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Então é assim que acabam os contos de fadas?

"Você já sabe que você não pode mudar"

... _o seu destino._

"Você pode! Não julgue as pessoas desse jeito! Acabe com ele, Hinata!"

"_Ei princesa, o que está fazendo aí em cima? Por que não desce?"_

"Naruto-kun..."

"_Eu fui aprisionada por uma maldição, não posso descer."_

"Hinata! Por que não diz alguma coisa de volta? Isso está fazendo com que todos que estão assistindo fiquem nervosos!"

"_Por que não tenta?"_

A bruxa teria que esperar, porque agora ela iria fazer aquele conto de fadas ter um final feliz.

-.-.-.-

Oie :D

Rapunzel rula. Ponto. Eu sei que ela não era uma princesa e sim uma filha de camponeses, mas e daí? A Hinata não tem longas tranças mesmo.

Espero que tenha dado pra entender as analogias, se não, bom, leia de novo.

Eu tinha um outro final em mente, com mais Neji e menos Naruto, mas como o Naruto é parte essencial na história da Hinata eu não podia deixar ele de fora.

Antes que me acusem de tirar a imagem de 'pequena meiga :3' da Hinata, saibam que todos os diálogos, tirando os da infância Hinata/Neji (esses eu inventei mesmo hohoho), são do anime, então não podem me acusar de OOCdade.

Ela é fraca e idiota, e é por isso que eu amo ela S2.

E como todo conto de fadas têm lições de moral, o meu também tem:

"Se quer ver algo feito, mexa seu traseiro gordo."

;D demais né?

Sejam educados e mandem reviews depois de ler.

Beijos!


End file.
